A Sue before Christmas
by Miss Mari W
Summary: Well, this is a Parody of TNBC Sues ( or Mary sues in general). Please, don't feel offended, if you've got an OC paired with Jack. This was written a while ago out of boredom and not to insult anyone.


**Yes, this a parody of Mary Sues within the "Nightmare before Christmas" fanfiction (Mostly the "real world girl who loves the movie gets transported into the movies world for no reason" type, which seems to be common and are the kind of fanfictions I dislike the most). To make a few things clear, I don't care if people pair their fancharacters with a canon character. I don't like it very much, but I don't hate people who do this. If you have fun doing it, good for you. This parody isn't meant to attack any fancharacter in particular.**

**Why this fandom? Because lately, I was reading a couple of Mary Sue fanfics where the fancharacter fell for Jack. They were portrayed as oh-so awesome and special and unique and badass, but actually were pretty boring, self centered or unsympathetic characters. That's the case with Mary Sues in any fandom, I guess, and I might write more Parodies about Sues in other fandoms.**

**There are still a few things I'd like to point out. First, English isn't my first language, so if you spot any grammar mistakes, please point them out to me so I can correct them. Also, this story was purely written for fun, I admit that it might not be as good as a serious story of mine might be.**

* * *

It started off as an usual Saturday. Never would I have guessed, that my live was about to change forever.

I did what I always did, wearing my favorite, self-made dress, dancing through my room and singing songs from my favorite movie: The Nightmare before Christmas. I often thought about how it would have been if I lived in Halloween Town and Jack loved me.

He had always been my true love. Only once did I dare to date another guy, but I stopped caring about him. His name was Jack too, which was the main reason I liked him. On our first and only date, as we were just about to go home, I started to sing the movies love song to him. He looked at me as if I were crazy or something. Such a jerk! Of course, he told most people who went to our school and everyone laughed about me. But what did they know? They would never feel true love, like I did for Jack.

The dress I wore was made by me. It looked a whole lot like the dress Sally wore in the movie, however it was a lot shorter and strapless. Also it was made of black and purple rags only. These stupid guys who created the movie just didn't know what looked good. The Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Town wearing a colorful dress? Yeah, sure.

I also had drawn fake stitches on my skin and added some black eye shadow and lipstick, to make myself at least a bit pretty. Oh, how I hated to be a plain looking girl. I wasn't like those popular girls. I didn't had blonde hair and expensive clothes. No, my hair was red and reached my ankles. My clothes were very gothic looking and I was as pale as a corpse and as skinny as a skeleton. I wasn't a beauty, just an ordinary looking, sixteen years old girl. My best friend Allison always told me, that girls like us were beautiful in their own way, but I was smarter than her and knew she was lying to herself.

The only thing I loved about my appearance were my sparkling purple eyes. I didn't know why my eyes were of such an unusual color, but I was very proud of them.

I danced to my bed and looked around. Everything in my room was decorated with stuff from the nightmare before Christmas. I took my Jack plushie and started to sing our love duet. You know, the one Sally had stolen from us at the end. I was a really amazing singer and dancer. I knew Jack would love to see me perform in front of him.

Sally…she was the only thing I truly hated about this beautiful movie. Why did they need to create her in the first place? And how couldn't they see, that the best way to end the story was for Jack to push her down Spiral Hill and kill her?

I sighed, and looked at all the pictures and posters from the movie. Everywhere, where Sally had been, I had cut out the dumb Ragdolls face and replaced it with a photo of myself.

I kissed the plushie, as suddenly the door opened.

"Honey, dinner's ready." My mother told me as she entered my room, interrupting me.

"Whatever." I said. "What did you make for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." She answered smiling.

I became so angry that I grabbed my pillow and threw it after her. "You know how much I hate that crap!" I shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, because your brothers love it and asked me to-"she tried to explain, but I interrupted her pathetic attempt of an excuse.

"Yeah, yeah, they get everything and I get nothing, just because you and dad don't like me for who I am!"

She looked at me sternly and shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Mandy. We just gave you a new television for your birthday. And we paid for most of this useless stuff." She was talking about my TNBC merchandise.

Now she went too far. I walked over to her, pushed her out of my room and slammed the door into her face. Then I jumped on my bed and cried. How could she even dare to call those precious things useless? I took my Jack plushie and hugged it. At least he understood me. Oh, if only he were real.

I took my cell phone and called my best friend Ally. Maybe she could cheer me up.

"Hello? Mandy?" she asked,

"Who else, stupid? Have you got any other friends?" I was seriously annoyed. Couldn't anyone around me try and use their friggin brain? "You have to come over tonight. I'm so depressed. My family is being needlessly cruel to me again. My mom just, more or less, told me, that she prefers my stupid, bratty brothers over me!"

"I don't know, Mandy. I just can't imagine your mother saying that. She always seemed very nice and I-"

"Nice?!" I screamed. "Are you nuts? She always shows me how much she hates me!"

Ally sighed. "Look, Mandy, I'd like to come over, but I promised my mom to help her with dinner and cleaning the dishes afterwards. I'm sorry, but-"

I got very pissed and started to yell as loud as I could." So your family is more important than me?! And seriously, don't you see how much your mom pushes you around, as well?!"

Before she could answer, I hung up, took a sheet of paper and wrote down a new poem dedicated to Jack. I was so pissed that everyone was so mean to me, but thinking about Jack was calming me down. And he gave me inspiration for my poem.

_I love you with all my heart,_

_And I promise you, my dear,_

_We will never be apart._

_Though they try to keep me away from you,_

_No one will love you like I do._

_I love you, you love me,_

_The greatest love in history!_

After I finished it, I looked at the words proudly. Aside from being an amazing singer with a beautiful voice, I was great at poetry too. Maybe one day, I could write lyrics for famous bands. Or my own band, because I was too good of a singer to stay unnoticed.

I walked over to my closet, that had a big pumpkin on its door so I could pretend it was the door to Halloween Town and whenever I entered it I imagined I was sucked into this perfect world.

I wanted to take out my nightgown, but as I opened the door, I actually did get sucked into it. "What the fuck is happening?" I screamed, as the swirling world around me turned black.

* * *

**I should note, that this chapter was written last summer. I don't know if this story will be finished. Maybe I will work on it, when I feel like it. I just wanted to share this chapter.**


End file.
